


Familiarity

by Thequeenofwolves



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Nostalgia, Snow, Widowmercy - Freeform, girls loving girls, mercymaker, queer, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thequeenofwolves/pseuds/Thequeenofwolves
Summary: Mercy goes out for a walk on Christmas Eve, feeling a tad nostalgic, when she runs into someone familiar.





	

The holidays were always a bittersweet time for Angela Ziegler. She remembered her family she had lost in Switzerland and the family she had gained in Overwatch. The family she had found had its ups and its downs and it certainly wasn't perfect, but she loved them regardless. Angela was not related to them by blood and they say blood was thicker than water, but water runs deeper. 

Tonight as she walked through the quiet French town by herself, her boots crunching through the freshly fallen snow, she thought about both of her families. It was just her and the night, quiet and silent with a dark grey sky promising more snow. Though it was cold, Angela had always felt rather warm and cozy on these nights. Perhaps it was her love for the snow and the cold, or really, those she surrounded herself with. 

She remembered one particular snowy night back in Switzerland with her parents. It had been snowing all day and for most of the night. The blizzard had knocked the power out and tiny Angela Ziegler sat on the couch, drinking hot cocoa and watching the accumulation of snow increase inch by inch. The only illumination had been the candles her mother had lit. Her mother and father had joined her by the window and together they sat in silence. Angela remembered the warmth from the family she had found in Overwatch, as problematic as it was, but no family, blood related or not was free from conflict. Despite all the issues Angela had with it she did enjoy spending the holidays with Jack, Gabriel, and Reinhardt, with Ana and Fareeha. With...Amelie. 

She stopped in her tracks. 

Now there was a name she had not thought about in a long time... 

Of course, there were the occasional dreams and drunken memories...

Amelie Lacroix...

She leaned against the gate of her destination and thought about the wife of an ex Overwatch agent, now dead, by Amelie's own hand. 

She remembered that snowy night on Christmas Eve, the Overwatch HQ was as loud and festive as ever. Gabriel had been singing loudly while wearing a Santa hat and holding a tray of fresh baked cookies. He was trying to get Jack to join in, who grumbled out a few words of the song, with his arms crossed over the ugly sweater Gabe had made for him.  
Fareeha, twelve, and a bit of an unruly smart mouth, was right there yelling and singing along with Gabriel. Angela thought maybe they were having a contest as to who could belt out Feliz Navidad the loudest. Her bet was on Fareeha... 

Thinking back on it now, Angela could picture Ana's murderous face perfectly. Her dark eyes had been all for Gabriel and Angela was thankful she was never at the end of Ana's anger. Now it made her laugh. She missed these times the most. Overwatch nowadays was like a nostalgic wound, ripped open and rubbed raw with salt.  
Reinardt was also equally as loud or louder than Fareeha. Lena was off to the side, knocking back some spiked eggnog and slurring her words. McCree was right there with her and Angela hoped the two wouldn't be too sick tomorrow morning. 

She chose this moment of distraction to slip away and head outside for a breath of fresh air. She went out there without wearing a jacket having always been a fan of the cold. 

It was quiet and peaceful out here, a different scene from the one inside. 

A small reprieve from the chaos.

"Bit cold out here, isn't it, cherie?" 

Angela looked up to find Amelie leaning against the wall dressed immaculately in dark blue jeans and a long sleeved black turtleneck with the sleeves rolled up. She held a cigarette in between two long elegant fingers. Her long black hair was tied back into a neat ponytail, every hair in place. 

"Smoking is very bad for you, you know..." Angela informed the other woman. 

Amelie snorted and took a long drag on her cigarette, "I didn't know you were so concerned about my health, doctor." She responded with amusement. 

"Of course I am. We're friends, are we not?" 

Amelie smiled at Angela, stubbed the cigarette out and flicked it away. "For you, Angela, I would do anything." 

Her words made Angela blush. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall. She didn't know why those words made her so...flustered. But they did. She had to give herself a minute to look up at the sky, light because of the snow. It was a mix of purples, blues, and grays, Mercy could not put into words the beauty of it. She loved the headquarters being in her own country, never once missing out on these glorious snowstorms. At that moment she wished to be cuddled up with someone underneath a large  
blanket, eating terrible junk food and watching movies. 

She closed her eyes and allowed the snowflakes to kiss her skin. The world around them was quiet and just for a second she was able to forget about the war torn world. Just for a second she was at peace. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She had opened her eyes to look over at Amelie in this quiet swirling world. 

"Very beautiful," Amelia pushed herself away from the wall and moved closer to Angela. 

Angela's stomach swooped and her heart skipped a beat. She flicked her eyes away from the other woman. 

She flicked her eyes back to her. 

Amelie was not looking at her but up at the sky, marveling at the snow. 

The snow was falling faster now with a larger quantity of snowflakes then there had been before. 

Snow collected in Amelie's hair and Angela moved on reflex to remove it. 

She brushed her hand through the other woman's hair, her attention intent on getting all the snow out. Amelie had such beautiful dark hair. It was as smooth as silk. 

They stood there like that for a long time. 

Amelie skimmed her fingers across Angela's cheek and she shivered. She moved closer and Angela met her halfway. 

Their lips touched and Angela felt weightless. Amelie wrapped her arms around her. Her lips were soft, as soft as her hair, and she thought she might pass out. 

"Of all the memories it had to be that one." Angela murmured to herself, coming out of her reverie. 

"What one, hm, cherie?" 

Angela jumped, dropping the bouquet of flowers she had brought with her to lay at Gerald's grave, out of respect to Amelie. She whirled around to see Amelie, a completely  
different person now with purple skin and gold eyes, standing there with an odd expression on her face. 

Widowmaker. 

Or Amelie. 

She was dressed in all black though it seemed she didn't go anywhere without the visor nowadays. 

Of course she would be dressed in black, Angela thought to herself. They had both come here to visit the dead, but for not the same reasons. Perhaps in the back of Angela's mind, she knew this was where she could talk to Widowmaker, to get a sense of her without running into her on the battlefield. 

"Bit cold out, isn't it, Angela...?" 

"Oh Amelie," she heard herself say unexpectedly. She reached out but the woman who used to be Amelie was fast; she grabbed Angela's wrist and slammed her up against the cemetery wall. Her reflexes were swift. 

Angela was still shocked, riveted by the sight of her. She was so different, yet, in a way, still the same woman she had known years ago. She was still Amelie to her. This was her friend, after all. The woman she had loved. Hell, the woman she still loved. 

The tall, purple skinned woman let go of Angela's wrist after a moment of bated breath. She searched her face, having seen it numerous times on the battlefield. Long ago she had looked upon that smiling and laughing, sometimes smirking face as Amelie would go down on her. 

Her cheeks reddened and it wasn't due to the cold. 

It was just them on this lonely, bone cold winter night. Emotions Angela had been holding in for so long were eating away at her, chewing and clawing their way out. 

She reached out and touched Widowmaker's face. "Oh, Amelie." Angela whispered again. It was the only thing she could say right now.  
Widowmaker didn't back up or push her away. 

Instead, and this surprised Angela, Widowmaker pushed the snow off of her hair and leaned in for a kiss. 

It was the last thing Angela had expected from the other woman. 

Her lips were cold but the passion in her hands on her waist and the way she kissed her was warm and electrifying. 

The chilliness of Amelie's lips made Angela wake up, they made her come alive. 

Angela's hands were in Amelie's smooth hair. Their bodies pressed up against each other. She felt the heat, the need, and she was sure she would pass out from it all. 

It was an all too familiar feeling, one she had not felt in ages. She wanted the other woman, wanted her so desperately Angela thought she might combust. 

Angela dragged her hands through her hair and over her back.

"How long?" She heard herself say when Amelie had broken the kiss and moved on to her neck. 

"Mmm," was the spider's answer. "You saw me the other day, ma petite." 

"That was different, you had your sniper rifle aimed at me." 

Amelie laughed and bit Angela, a soft nip that wouldn't break skin or actually hurt her, but definitely enough to leave a mark. 

"No different now." 

She snorted, "Shut up and kiss me." 

Widowmaker was all too willing to comply. 

Their lips were explorative as well as their hands. They left each other no spot untouched despite the clothing that acted as a wall. Angela always enjoyed that barrier. It was tantalizing and it made the act that more enjoyable, more satisfying. 

Widowmaker, no Amelie, Amelie's touch was tender and slow as Angela had once remembered of secretive nights spent with the woman. It was always Amelie sneaking away in the early hours of the morning, before Jack Morrison was even up for his morning swim in the facility's pool. 

No matter how much the woman had changed Angela knew Amelie was in there somewhere whether she was aware of the woman she had become, Angela did not know. She didn't think Widowmaker was as cold and emotionless as she presented herself to be. She knew Amelie Lacroix. 

Everything they had shared from then to now was presented in their kisses. Amelie moved her hands down to grasp Angela's hips. She gasped and bit down on Widowmaker's lip. 

"Merde", Widow moaned and squeezed her ass in response. 

"Mien Gott," Angela whispered, breaking the kiss. "Pl-please."

"Please what?" Widowmaker hummed wickedly. 

"Maybe we should go somewhere..." Angela appealed breathlessly, her cheeks red, but if it was due to the cold or the kissing, one couldn't tell. 

Amelie laughed and kissed her neck, "I must go, ma cherie." 

"What? Why?" The words spilled out of her mouth before she could stop herself. She couldn't hide her surprised disappointment. 

Amelie chuckled lightly, amused, "We will see each other again." 

"Yeah, on the battlefield. On missions to stop you and Talon."

Amelie smiled and brushed her cold fingers over the scars on Angela's face. "Maybe not. I could always swing in for a visit." 

Angela rolled her eyes in response. "You're as bad as Fareeha sometimes." But her heart sung. 

She smoothed Angela's hair back and kissed her forehead. "I will see you again, mon ange." 

The term made her smile. She was hugging her before she could make her escape. "I will make sure of that."

Widowmaker had frozen as if the two had not just shared a very passionate moment with each other. She stood quite still in Angela's arms and for a split second she thought maybe Widow might actually kill her. 

There was a tense but very brief moment where neither moved. Mercy still had her arms around Widow who stood there with her arms at her side. 

"Yes you will." Widowmaker finally answered while tracing her finger over the scars on Mercy's face again. It made her shiver, by all things holy, it stirred something inside of her. 

"See you soon, cherie." Widowmaker said and used her grappling hook to disappear dramatically into the snowy night. 

Angela sighed, forgetting why she had come here and set off back to her hotel room leaving behind the dropped bouquet of roses. Somewhere in the darkness a red colored visor followed her until she was safe and sound in her room. She thought she heard her name whispered when she had opened the window before she jumping into bed. It was comforting and she found it was a lot easier falling asleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my girlfriend for Christmas.


End file.
